Debt: Repaid
by lazy fat kitsune
Summary: One Shot. Complete. What happens after Yuusuke defeated Hiei?How did Hiei&Kurama become Reikai Tantei?non yaoi or shounen ai


_**Standard disclaimer applies because I'm lazy to think of a nutty retort  
**_

Timeline: After Yuusuke defeated Hiei for stealing the Three Dark Treasures. Ever wonder what happens after that? Here's my take on what might have happened.

Author's Note: Can be taken as shounen ai, but I meant for this to portray on Hiei and Kurama's friendship only.

* * *

_**Debt: Repaid**_

"Hiei, you are therefore sentenced to a 100 hundred years in Hell's Gate."(pathetic name, I know, so shoot me)

Those words bore a hole into my entire being, and I could barely refrain myself from lunging at Koenma. Instead, I kept quiet. That was why the agonized yell surprised me.

"No! Koenma-sama! I plead guilty! It was I who had deceived Hiei! It was I who had lured him into stealing the Three Dark Treasures! Hiei had been under my influence alone!"

A silence so deep reigned for a moment before a quietly triumphant voice broke the surface.

"Do you mean that you are willing to accept ALL responsibility, Kurama? Think carefully now."

'Stupid fox! He had better not do that!'

I watched, stunned as the redheaded human-looking fox spirit, known as Kurama knelt down, and softly said the words that would change his entire life.

"I do."

"Very well. I clear Hiei of all charges. Kurama, your punishment will take place when the next full moon rises over Ningenkai. You are sentenced to Hell's Gates for a hundred years, should you live that long. If you would live that long."

And all I could do was to stare blankly at Kurama as crystalline moisture fell from his eyes with a soft sad smile.

* * *

"_Hiei."_

"_Don't talk to me, Kurama, or I don't know how I'll react."_

"_I'm sorry, Hiei. I didn't mean to do that. But I have to stop you from committing another crime."_

_I turned away, unable to deny but could not accept that fact either._

"_You betrayed me, Kurama. That's all there is."_

_I closed my eyes, stating without words that the conversation is over, and slowly feigned sleep. _

_When all was quiet in that dark cell, Kurama whispered, unaware that I was awake._

"_I'm sorry, Hiei. So sorry…"

* * *

_

The idiot! How could he have been so stupid as to take all the blame? His human body will never be able to take the harsh conditions within Hell's Gates. The very air there is hazardous to a demon, much less a human. He would not be able to last long there.

"…_Kurama, your punishment will take place when the next full moon rises over Ningenkai."_

Damn. That was two days ago..

* * *

I could already hear screams of agony torn out of the prisoners there even before I crept stealthily past the now unconscious guards. The stench of demon blood rose beyond the forbidding gateway, but to my slight concern, I detected the unmistakable smell of human blood. 

I ran past the cells and torture rooms to where I could sense Kurama's ki. What met my eyes boiled the guilt within me.

Blood and lashes ran all over his slim body. Wounds overlapped one another, running deep and I wonder how he could have stayed conscious after all the pain he was put through. That's it, I'm getting him out of this hellhole.

Emerald eyes widened when I shifted him onto my back. And to my annoyance, he pushed me off and landed onto the floor with a soft yelp of pain. I moved towards him.

"No, Hiei! You can't do this! Just think of yourself for once! Get out of here!"

"You stupid fox! How could you plead guilty! You could've settled for a lighter sentence!"

"At least you got free. Almost." He chuckled, and continued. "I wonder how you will fare working with those humans that you loathe."

"You idiot! I refuse to work with those lowlifes. At the very least, I will get Koenma to deliver the same sentence to you."

I flitted off, ignoring his protests.

* * *

"What! That is a ridiculous request." The toddler looked indignant, but weak. 

Hmm, maybe I should just…nah, a little threat, hopefully, would work.

"This is not a request, Koenma. It is a compromise. You let Kurama undergo that sentence, and I'll show you what real havoc in Ningenkai is." Top it off with an evil smirk. Hah, that trick always works.

"I could send you back, you know."

"It'll definitely be much easier if you allow Kurama to be part of the Reikai Tantei as well."

A resigned sigh.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do."

Hn, an easy victory.

* * *

"Hiei," Kurama said weakly. He looked slightly pale and I could not help the flash of pity, and rage that coursed through me. How I wish I could just strangle the damn toddler with my bare hands. So engrossed was I in my musings that I missed what the fox said. 

"What did you say?" I demanded none too gently.

Surprisingly, he chuckled and said, "Are you deaf, ne, Hiei? I said, 'Thank you'."

Without my assent, I felt slight warmth on my face. The ever observant fox spirit noticed it and said teasingly," Hiei, are you actually blushing?"

I growled, trying as hard as I could to get rid the reddish tinge on my face.

"Baka kitsune! It means absolutely nothing! I just wanted to repay you for what you have done, that's all! I always repay my debts."

Kurama, looking absolutely delighted at my discomfort, ignored this and continued teasing me.

I tried to disregard his words by saying, "Let's go, we have to catch up to those blubbering humans." But his last sentence stopped me cold.

"Hiei, don't deny it, you little softie!"

Okay, that's it! I've had enough!

"Kurama, don't make me pull out your precious voice box!"

* * *

Review, onegai? 


End file.
